Town and Out
The Professor gets a new job, and the Utonium family moves to the Town of Citiesville. The Professor loves it, but the girls don't. They try their best to make it just like it was for them in Townsville, but it's just not the same - in fact, it's downright awful. Plot The Utonium family moves to the town of Citiesville, which is home to the world's top research lab. The Professor was told that it's a great place to live, but the girls don't think so. The family moves into a motel room, which, despite it being so messy, the Professor thinks looks great. The girls travel to school in a school bus, but all the other kids are nasty to them. At school, the girls notice a fire breaking out nearby, and ask the teacher if they could help. The teacher gives a displeasing look and the girls simply continue with their schoolwork, leaving the firefighting to the professionals. After school, the girls ask the professor what he thinks of the town. He ecstatically answers that it's great. Sometime later, they try to patch things up with the mayor of the town. After which, the mayor receives a call from the chief of police that the bank is being robbed. The girls rush to the scene of the crime, and Buttercup puts a dent into the criminals' car. The criminals head for the bridge, but the girls use their starburst ray to stop them and destroy the bridge. However, when the police arrive, they get angry at the girls for destroying the bridge. Later that night, the girls have a serious discussion with the mayor of Citiesville. He informs them that they cost the city three million dollars in property damage by destroying the bridge, an irreplaceable historical landmark and the main route in and out of the town (nobody actually lives in Citiesville; they commute), just to catch some men who only stole four hundred dollars. The mayor angrily signs a bill that bans all superpowers (including flying) in the town. Angry and fed up with Citiesville, the girls walk to their new home and tell the Professor exactly what they think of the town. The Professor sheds tears of joy, telling the girls that he hates the town just as much as they do, as his coworkers pick on him. Happily, the family moves back to Townsville as the episode ends. Trivia *For the first time since "Mime for a Change," this episode doesn't feature the girls' home. *In this episode, the Narrator is barely heard at all. The only time he is heard is at the last scene of this episode (mentioning the usual intro and "...and hello City of Townsville"), as well as the January 1999 variant of the 1998-2001 animated episode outro. *This episode was meant as a deconstruction, applying the girls' brand of superheroics to a more realistic setting. Despite this, it was one of the show's worst-received episodes. *This episode has been noted for having a plot similar to the 1983 Peanuts TV special, "Is This Good-bye, Charlie Brown?". *Animator Paul Rudish makes a cameo appearance in the newspaper the last time the Professor views it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes storyboarded by Charlie Bean Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre